


A Ruined Dinner

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: And super short, Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2019, This is DUMB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 10:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: Steven just wanted to make an easy fast dinner, but there was a problem: the microwave was gone.INKTOBER Day 4Prompt: Freeze





	A Ruined Dinner

Steven was home alone. It was getting late and the boy was ready to get himself some dinner. He didn’t really feel like cooking that night though, so he decided to indulge into some laziness and get himself an easy precooked meal from the freezer.

Nothing spectacular, just something to put in his belly before spending the rest of the night either watching a movie or playing some videogames. He loved spending time with his beloved friends and family but it was nice to have some lazy “me time” from time to time.

So, Steven got up from the couch, got to the refrigerator, chose his meal and happily went to the microwave to get it ready while humming a song. Everything went on as usual, until he discovered a little detail that might have ruined his perfect solo night: the microwave was gone.

“What the?”

How was that even possible? Kitchen appliances didn’t just grow limbs and walk away! Not when the gem that possessed Frybo a long time ago was neutralized for good.

That left only one reasonable explanation. There was only one gem that could have taken his microwave without telling him.

“PERIDOT!”

Steven ran to Peridot and Lapis’ new place, and t was no surprise when he saw the little green gem working on some weird device right in the outside, and using his exact microwave!

“…okay, that should work” she mumbled to herself.

“Peridot!” Steven called and the gem jumped out of surprise.

“Steven! You’re just in time, I’m about to test-”

“Peridot, why did you take my microwave _again_!?” he unceremoniously interrupted her, too hungry to worry about being polite.

“Huh? Because I needed it, obviously.”

“We already talked about this, you can’t just enter random people’s homes and take their stuff!”

“That’s exactly why I came into yours!” Steven looked like he wanted to scream.

“Peri, please” he begged “I need it! How am I supposed to have dinner now?”

“I need it too! We all do actually, that device is able to analyze and synthetize conditions and components of the ground, the very base of the planet!”

“…so what?”

“So, what if Beach City gets poisoned or something? What if vegetal life randomly starts acting weird? Wouldn’t you like to have all the information that you can to solve the problem and save the day?”

“…”

Peridot smirked “Just as I thought. Now you can go and let me do my job. Oh, and I forgive you for interrupting me, but just because you’re a friend!”

***

Some time later, the Crystal Gems got back home to a helpless Steven eating his cold and still half frozen meal sitting on the couch.

Pearl instantly went forward, worried “Steven, what-”

“Don’t. Ask.” He commanded, then ferociously took another bite of his icy meal.

“Ouch, brain freeze!!!”

It didn’t turn out to be a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why my brain made this after hearing the prompt, don't ask me.


End file.
